MORE THERE OF THE FEELINGS
by meg-chan3173
Summary: Un bello ángel miraba una fuente en la cuan se podía observar el mundo humano, su rostro demostraba intriga, ternura, curiosidad por aquel mundo, especialmente por un joven de cabello rubio ojos verde esmeralda, piel blanca que se reflejaba en la fuente.
1. C1: EL ÁNGEL QUE SE ENAMORO

CAPITULO 1 :  
El cielo, el cual es habitado por Dios y ngeles. Un bello ngel miraba una fuente en la cuan se pod a observar el mundo humano, su rostro demostraba intriga, ternura, curiosidad por aquel mundo, especialmente por un joven de cabello rubio ojos verde esmeralda, piel blanca que se reflejaba en la fuente.  
De repente, sin que el ngel se diera cuenta un bello hombre de bellas alas brillante se le acerco sigilosamente provocando que la imagen del muchacho humano desapareciera de la fuente haciendo volver de sus pensamientos al ngel.  
_Achaniel ser mejor que bajes de tu peque a nube. Dijosonri ndole gentilmente acerc ndose a la mujer que con una gentil sonrisa le respondi .  
_ Perd name David necesitas algo?  
_Moronih se est volviendo loco con las peque as querubines dijo ri ndose cubriendo su boca.  
_Ah, me olvide de que hoy eran sus clases. Dijo preocupada Achaniel levant ndose con ayuda del bello hombre.  
_Jajaja las tres son iguales a ti de hiperactivas. Dijo mientras la mujer se alejaba r pidamente volando.  
En una habitaci n adornada con nubes y estrellas se encontraban tres peque as revoloteando por todas parte siendo perseguidas por un cansado hombre de cabello plateado con una luna el su frente que intentaba atrapar a las peque as querubines que solo se libertina con las caras que este pon a mientras ellas causaban desastres tirando unos libros que se encontraban en una biblioteca.  
_Libabris no tires esos libros son muy importantes. Dec a mientras Atrapaba los libros que eran lanzados.  
Otraquerub n jalaba de una gran y larga tela de color celeste claro y se deslizaba de ella.  
_Malkiel eso es peligroso no lo habas. Se arroj a atraparla pero esta lo esquivo haciendo que el hombre chocara con la pared haciendo que el tercer querub n que se encontraba sobre una mesa cerca de ah se cayera y rompiera una bella estatua de cristal. _Isliah te encuentras bien? no te lastimaste?. Preocupado con la cara roja por el golpe pregunto, haciendo que las tres peque as se rieran por el aspecto de su rostro.  
Fueron interrumpidos por Achaniel toda agitada por haber volado lo masr pido posible hacia el lugar. Como era de esperarse ni los querubines ni Moronih se percataron de su llegada.  
_Mironih, disculpa por llegar tarde. Me distraje un poco. Dijo con la respiraci n agitada arreglando su cabello que se hab aalborotado, tratando de recuperar su aliento.  
El bello hombre al ver a la mujer se acerc hacia ella gentil mente retiro el cabello de su rostro y sujeto su ment nmir ndoladedic ndole una gentil sonrisa.  
_Te volviste a perder en tu mundo Pero eso te hace mucho m s especial para m . Susurro el hombre de cabello rubio acerc ndose al rostro de la muchacha dejando unos pocos cent metros, casi nada de espacio entre ellos y gentil mente acerc sus labios a los de la muchacha terminando en un beso que fue respondido por ella tambi n.  
Las peque as querubines se quedaron mir ndolos con un color carm n en sus mejillas. Ambos se dieron cuenta y se separaron sonrojados ya con un tono carmes en sus rostros.  
_Isliah, Malkiel y Libabris que es todo este caos en la habitaci n? PreguntoAchaniel colocando su manos en la cintura rega ando a las peque as, mientras estas solo hac an pucheros.  
_Jajaja despu s de todo se parecen a ti Dijo en no tono burl n Mironih recogiendo algunos libros coloc ndolos de nuevo en su lugar.  
_Si se parecen a mi tambi n es l gico que se parezcan a ti despu s de toso son nuestras hijas. Contesto tomando en sus brazos a Libabris mientras Isliah y Malkiel se aferraban a su vestido. Las cuatro haciendo pucheros.  
_Jaja tienen m s de ti que de mi Dijo sorprendido al ver las expresiones de las cuatro.  
_Chicas A l! Dijo Achaniel mientras los querubines se tiraron encima del rubio que segu ari ndosesiendo atacado por las cuatro chicas.  
Se mostraba la perfecta escena familiar entre ellos. Pero todo no era color de rosas, el tiempo paso. Nadie se hubiera imaginado lo que iba a suceder. 


	2. C2: LA VISTA DEL ÁNGEL

CAPITULO 2:  
En una bella noche, bajo un bello cielo estrellado Archaniel hab a bajado al mundo de los mortales. Sabiendo que Dios vigilaba sus acciones ya advertida de las consecuencias, con fe de que su gran se or comprenda los motivos que la llevaban a ese lugar.  
Camino hasta llegar a un parque, all se detuvo a contemplar a un muchacho junto a su peque a hermana columpi ndose en uno de los juegos. El joven era el mismo muchacho que el arc ngel observaba desde la fuente del para so.  
La peque a ni a se percat de que el ngel los estaba observando;  
_Oh, hermano mira tu amiga si vino!. Exclamo se alando hacia donde se encontraba Archaniel.  
El muchacho dirigi su mirada hacia donde su peque a hermana se alaba alegre mente y le dedico una gentil sonrisa al ngel, esta le devolvi el gento mientras se acercaba a ambos;  
_De verdad me disculpo_(inclin ndose)_se me hizo muy tarde por mis _No te preocupes, mi hermano no se iba a marchar de aqu hasta que llegaras. Interrumpi la peque a con una gran sonrisa en un tono burl n logrando que ambos mayores se sonrojaran;  
_No te preocupes, adem s Hitomi tuvo tiempo de jugar en todos los juegos. Dijo el muchacho luego de ver la expresi n de preocupaci n de Archaniel.  
_Si, si es verdad Archaniel, hace mucho que no ven a a estos lugares con mi hermano mayor. La peque a tomo la mano del arc ngel y le dedico una gran sonrisa.  
_Ves ella est muy contenta. Bueno vamos a dejar primero a Hitomi en mi casa, ya es tarde y ma ana tiene que ir a la escuela. El muchacho miro su reloj y tomo de su mano derecha a su hermana ya que la peque asosten a con su otra mano al ngel.  
Los tres caminaron hasta llegar a la casa. La ni a se despidi de la muchacha y entro alegremente a la casa dejando a los dos solos. Se sentaron en un peque o banco fuera de la casa, un gran silencio se hizo presente por unos minutos;  
_Son tan bellas Interrumpi Archaniel mirando las estrellas.  
_(miro a la bella mujer a su lado) Aquella noche tambi n se pod an ver. Lo recuerda?_(miro el cielo)_El muchacho tomo la mano del ngel gentil mente.  
_(sonroj ndose)_Era la primera vez que ven a a este lugar. La bella mujer se inclin colocando su cabeza gentilmente en el hombro del joven.  
_Estaba sorprendido a mis 18 a os Jajaja cre a que ya hab a perdido por completo la cabeza al ver frente a m a una mujer de tez blanca como la porcelana, largo y brillante cabello que se pod a compara con el brillante sol, grandes ojos que al mirarlos era como si te perdieras en ese gran cielo azul. A decir verdad pensaba que eras un tipo de fantasma o algo. _Un fantasma? Jajaja... Se sorprendi la muchacha.  
_Pero no era todo, hab as enganchado tu ala en un arbusto _Que malo, un fantasma? No te burles de mi quer a tomar esa bella flor Le grito d ndole unos golpecitos en la cabeza al muchacho.  
_Jajaja perd n, perd n_(Tratando de cubrirse de los golpes)_Pero no me burlo porque te hayas enganchado en el arbusto por querer tomar aquella flor. El muchacho trataba de no seguir tentado a re rseas Archaniel, que estaba a punto de llorar no lo hiciera.  
_A no? Si no te burlabas de mi entonces de que es? Miro seriamente al muchacho.  
_(que linda es cuando se enoja)_Lo que es gracioso es que si hubiera pasado fingiendo que no hab a visto nada, no te tendr a ahora a mi lado. Se acerc al ngel y beso su frente. Archaniel se sonrojo y el silencio volvi a hacerse presente entre ellos.  
_Dios da ngeles a bebes humanos, as sean protegidos toda su vida All en el para so en el centro de un bello jard n se encuentra una fuente, desde ella se puede ver el mundo humano. Los ngeles ven desde ese lugar a sus ni os. Cada uno de nosotros tenemos una tarea en especial. Yo soy quien cuida y ense a a los peque os querubines que nacen. Les ense o acerca de las leyes que rigen en el cielo, en la tierra y en el infierno Aunque me gusta mi tarea yo tambi n quer a tener a un peque o ni o para poder cuidarlo Pero mi tarea fue dada en el momento de mi nacimiento. Un dia me acerque a la fuente para ver el mundo humano y la fuente me mostro a un ni o de 11 a os caminando hacia su casa _(Miro sorprendido)_Ese ni o era yo?. Era la primera vez que ella hablaba del cielo y de los ngeles.  
_(Sonrio)_Si ese ni o eras t L en Hab as salido de la escuela y llegabas a tu casa. En ese momento mi coraz n comenz a latir r pidamente como si quisiera salirse de mi pecho. Desde entonces quer a ver tus bellos ojos verdes. Beso la mejilla derecha del muchacho.  
_(beso gentilmente sus labios)_Este beso me gusta m s y quien es el ngel que cuida de m ? Pregunto.  
_Tu ngel es Alciel sabe todo lo relacionado con la naturaleza y sabe mucho de otros mundos, tambi n te brinda fuerzas Es con el que m s hablo adem s de David Le sonri y se coloc frente a l.  
_Es la primera vez que me cuentas todo esto Me alegra que te haya conocido. Quien hubiera dicho que me enamorar a de un bello ngel y sobre todo que dios y los ngeles realmente existieran. Abrazo fuertemente a la mujer.  
Desde el primer encuentro entre Archaniel y L en pasaron varios a os, el ngel segu a bajando al mundo humano solo para encontrarse con aquel muchacho, entre ellos creci aquel sentimiento llamado amor. Pero nada duraba para siempre, en el cielo, la ausencia de Archaniel desconcertaba a Moronih y este al descubrir que su querida amada estaba enamorada de un humano este lleno de odio y celos encerr a Archaniel en un calabozo utilizando su don busco al humano y bajo al mundo humano. 


End file.
